


Together at Last

by cognitioncorsair



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Because I can't write anything about John without including alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, This poor emotionally repressed man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/pseuds/cognitioncorsair
Summary: The circus staff get stuck in the tower overnight, and Leticia decides to mess with the guys a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone kind of did this already but hopefully mine if different enough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Inspired by [JustADumbWriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADumbWriter/works) who mentioned the trope of "two characters get stuck in a broken down car and romantic music starts playing", which I took and changed up a little.

“God damnit, there’s a new episode of Dallas on tonight.” John stared angrily out the window at the gusts of snow blowing across the Paris skyline.

Leticia lightly punched him in the arm. “John, I told you months ago to buy a TV for ze stagehands’ lounge, and you were too stubborn. I suppose karma is coming back to bite you in ze ass.”

He shrugged her off. “I don’t want to hear it, _Leticia_. What are we supposed to do until the storm stops?”

“Well, I am going to go find Jacques. I do not know what you should do, John. Are you not your own person?” She hummed thoughtfully. “I am sure ze janitor is around somewhere, why don’t you go bother him?”

“Hmph.”

Leticia smirked at him and wandered out of the ballroom as John continued glaring at the weather. He leaned against the windowsill, pressing his face against the glass. If he was being completely honest, he loved snow. Growing up in Texas made you appreciate even the worst weather conditions as long as they didn’t include oppressive heat or humidity.

“Hey Mr. Cameron!”

John jumped, banging his head on the window. “Julian, what- what?”

Julian stood smiling at him, blue Santa hat flopping adorably across his forehead. “Miss Saltier said you were looking for me?”

“And why would I be doing that.”

The janitor shrugged cheerfully and joined him at the window. “I love the snow, isn't it so beautiful? Winter is my favorite season.” He shivered. “Even if it gets kinda cold around here at night.”

John looked suspiciously behind him. “It _is_ getting cold. Why hasn’t Leticia changed the heat setting? I need to find her.”

“She’s probably dealing with it? You shouldn’t worry so much.”

“Oh, what do _you_ know? Your job consists of pushing a mop around all day.”

Suddenly they heard a crackling from above. “Johnathan, do not be such a pompous dick. Julian, your job is very important to ze circus. Now, both of you, ze heating will not come on. Please gather in ze stagehands’ lounge for hot cocoa and brainstorming.”

John squinted up at the ceiling. “Since when have we had a PA system?” he shouted.

“I think she can hear you if you talk normally,” Julian muttered behind him.

John whirled on him. “I don’t need your opinions, _janitor_ ,” he growled. “Just, just come to the stagehands’ lounge so Tish won’t yell at me anymore.”

He stalked out of the room, Julian following not-too-close behind. The man whistled cheerfully, some holiday song that John almost recognized. _Great, now he’s mocking my inability to whistle_ , he thought grumpily.

They soon reached the lounge, but found it empty, Jacques and Leticia nowhere to be seen.

“Change of plans, ze lounge is too cold. We have gone looking for blankets and such, would you two big strong men do ze same?” They heard the faint sounds of Jacques laughing in the background and Leticia reprimanding him.

“I know a storage closet where we can get lots of blankets and pillows!” Julian piped up. John waved him off, but the janitor didn’t move.

“Are you going to go get them?” John asked slowly.

“Oh, um, I just thought we could go together. In case there’s too many for me to carry.”

“Goddamnit, _fine_.” Julian led the way to the promised closet, John muttering about “big strong man, Tish, are you absolutely sure,” the whole way.

“Here you go, Mr. Cameron.” The janitor opened a door and ushered him inside. As Julian stepped through behind him, the door swung shut and warm air began rushing in through a vent in the ceiling.

“Oh great, we get here and you finally get the fucking heat working,” John shouted at the ceiling. “And why is the god damn door closed? I can't see anything.” He felt blindly for the handle.

Julian flipped a switch by the door and the closet flooded with light. “It’s locked,” he said nervously. “I tried it a second ago.”

John’s eyes widened. “What game are you playing, you idiot? Give me the key!” He grabbed Julian by the shoulder and shook him like the key would fall out if he tried hard enough.

“I don’t have it,” he said, voice wavering. “I didn’t even close the door, it just, just slammed shut behind us!”

The PA crackled back into use. “Johnathan, stop shaking the poor boy!” Leticia scolded from above. “He has nozing to do with zis. Me and Jacques, well, we were bored, and we thought it would be funny to lock you two in together for a little while.”

“It’s pretty fucking hilarious so far,” Jacques laughed.

“You- you-” A vein bulged in John’s forehead. “Leticia Saltier, if you don’t let me out of this goddamn closet right now, I swear to god I’ll fire both of you!” He let go of Julian, who grabbed a blanket from the pile next to him and slid to the ground.

Leticia chuckled. “Oh, John, we both know you will not do zat. Now, lighten up! Get to know each other. Here, I will put on some nice music and leave you two alone, oui?” The sounds of her fiddling with a cassette player drifted through the speaker, followed by the opening bars of Careless Whisper.

“Leticia, this isn't funny,” John tried again, but got no response. Defeated, he sat down across from Julian, staring at the ceiling. The janitor held out his hand.

“Mint?”

“Shut up.”

Julian hummed a little, harmonizing with the music overhead. “This is a nice song, isn't it?”

“Shut _up_.”

“Not as good as your songs, obviously. But almost.”

John raised his eyebrows, staring at him. “You listen to my music?”

Julian laughed. “Yeah, doesn’t everybody? It’s only _always_ on the radio. In a good way, I mean. It’s always there if I need something to listen to… um, for whatever reason.”

“Oh.” John turned away, blushing a little. He hoped the janitor couldn’t see in the dim light.

“How did you start playing music?” Julian asked curiously.

“My parents, really. They started me in violin lessons when I was five, and I suppose I just never stopped. Not the best origin story, really.” He laughed. “The saws, though… they just sort of happened. Even I don’t know exactly how.”

John sighed, lapsing into a contemplative silence. Suddenly Julian jumped up. “Hey, isn't this one of the closets that you keep drinks in?”

“Oh, it is, isn't it,” he responded sheepishly. “I don’t know why I didn’t recognize it.”

“I mean, you have enough in your dressing room to last for a pretty long time?”

John scowled. “Just give me something to drink. It’s in that cabinet over there.” He gratefully accepted the bottle and took a long drink, sighing in content.

The world began to haze, and John stretched out his legs, nudging Julian with his foot. “Do you really like my music that much?”

The janitor giggled, the alcohol taking effect on him as well. “ _So_ much, Mr. Cameron. Almost as much as I like you.”

They both froze, the soft music continuing to drift down from above.

“You… what?”

Julian covered his mouth with his hand. “Nothing,” he squeaked. “It’s nothing, say something about your music again. I could talk about your music all- um. Um.” Panicked, he pulled a blanket over him and curled up against the wall.

“Julian, I am not going to let you out of zis closet until you talk about your feelings. And take zat blanket off your head, you look silly.”

“Do you have video cameras in here too?” he asked miserably.

“Oui.”

He peeked out from under the blanket to find John still staring at him.

“Why would you like me? I’m terrible to you. God, my whole life is just me lying to everyone and hurting the people around me. No one deserves that.”

Julian pursed his lips. “I don’t think that’s really who you are, Mr. Cameron. Um, I dunno, I just… I think you’re kinda… kinda really amazing.” He scooted across the closet and sat down next to the other man, tentatively reaching for his hand.

John sighed, but allowed him to take his hand. “You wouldn’t say that if you really knew me, Julian. No one would.”

“Johnathan, you have no idea ze type of dirt I have on you. Trust me, we like you for who you are.”

He rolled his eyes, glancing upwards. “Alright, we talked about our _feelings_ , Tish. Can you let us out now?”

“Hmmm.” She was silent for a minute. “Non, zere is one more thing you must do first. I think ze two of you must kiss.”

John scoffed. “We’re not in middle school, Leticia. This isn’t some party game. And my back is starting to- ”

Julian grabbed his face and pulled them together, planting a kiss on his lips. He smiled softly as he pulled away.

“Thank you, Leticia,” the host said in awe, cheeks flushing. “Now, can you _please_ let us out?”

Roaring laughter came from above. “Ze door has been unlocked for ages, John,” she cackled. “You two love-struck idiots were too caught up in each other to notice.”

“Wha- it couldn’t have been,” he said incredulously, quickly standing to try the handle. Sure enough, the door swung open, a gust of cold air flooding the room. John shivered and quickly shut the door again.

Julian held out his hand. “Mr. Cameron? We don’t, um, we don’t really have to leave right now. We’re here all night anyways…”

He stared down at the young man calling him to the admittedly cozy pile of blankets on the floor. “Leticia, if you don’t turn that goddamn camera off right now I’m docking your paycheck. I mean it.”

“Goodness, your threats really need work. But do not worry, I would not dream of spying on you any longer.”

The romantic music started again as John let Julian take his hand and pull him back into the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of love.

**Author's Note:**

> John lived in Texas because JCM was born there and I thought it was funny. He definitely owns at least one cowboy hat, but only for sexy roleplay purposes (supposedly). Also, him watching the show "Dallas" has nothing to do with that. I just got mad because he can't watch Grey's Anatomy and asked my mom for a comparably dramatic show from the '80s.
> 
> The stuff about his parents and him playing the violin is, as always, purely headcanon.
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice, Julian is wearing a blue Santa hat because Jewish Julian is my Life.
> 
> Come join the John Cameron Offense Squad @ rotatinghumancircus.tumblr.com


End file.
